TONIGHT
by cheesynamonst
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke harus mati. Naruto adalah seorang hunter atau pemburu iblis. Dan targetnya kini adalah Sasuke, sang iblis kebrutalan. / "Bawa aku ke neraka, Naruto." / "Dengan senang hati, Sasuke." / Yaoi / Lemon!


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, Paranormal Romance, RATE****D****: M (konsumsi dewasa), TYPO (berserakan), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

***Terinspirasi dari beberapa novel paranormal romance yang pernah saya baca**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**TONIGHT**

**(Jatuhnya Sang Iblis)**

**Uchiha Sasuke harus mati.**

Mencari, memburu, dan membunuh adalah hal yang wajar bagi Naruto. Karena ia adalah hunter atau sang pemburu, mereka –bangsa iblis- menyebutnya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah target selanjutnya. Ya, itulah misi Naruto kali ini, membunuh Uchiha Sasuke sang iblis kebrutalan secepatnya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemukan keberadaan iblis kebrutalan itu karena entah mengapa, hampir seluruh penghuni Konoha ini mengenalnya. Terakhir kali Naruto mencari informasi, Uchiha Sasuke hampir setiap malam berada di kelab di ujung jalan. Naruto tak akan begitu bodoh melewatkan kesempatan malam ini.

Di sanalah Uchiha Sasuke. Saat menatapnya, segala tentang iblis itu menghantamnya, menarik memanggilnya. Naruto tahu ia harus berhati-hati kali ini. Uchiha Sasuke berbahaya karena ia sangat... begitu mempesona. Bagaimana bisa seorang iblis kebrutalan begitu indahnya?!.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak tenang, sama sekali tak terganggu meski ia menyadari kehadirannya. Sang hunter, sang pemburu yang akan menikam jantungnya.

Sangat aneh bagi Naruto yang melihat iblis kebrutalan begitu tampak mempesona dengan aura kesepiannya. Dengan santai menegak anggur, menjilati permukaan gelas seakan-akan ia sedang menikmati tubuh lawan pemuas nafsunya. Perut Naruto menegang. Iblis itu membangkitkan gairahnya.

.

.

.

Amarah Naruto meledak, ia baru saja hampir lalai akan tujuannya. Dialah sang hunter. Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah buruan. Emosi dan gairah dalam dirinya membuatnya bergidik. _'Tidak. Tahan dirimu, bodoh'. _Tapi perintah itu sama sekali tak bisa memadamkan gairahnya.

Dengan penuh tekad, Naruto melangkah maju. Sepatu botnya menghentak di lantai kelab dan Uchiha Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya diiringi seulas senyum sinis dari bibirnya. Seketika itu mereka saling bertatapan. Saling mengamati dalam kesunyian meski dentaman musik disko menghantam telinga mereka. Mata Sasuke yang sekelam malam membelalak, menemukan dirinya hampir saja tenggelam dalam jernihnya lautan hanya dengan memandang bola mata pemburu itu.

"Naruto," Nada suara manis memasuki telinga Sasuke saat dilihatnya sebuah tangan kanan terjulur dihadapannya. "Hn. Sasuke," menghiraukan tangan pemburu itu dan menegak anggurnya tanpa tersisa. "Jadi, sudah waktunya giliranku untuk dibunuh, eh?" Sasuke tertawa sinis.

Naruto menempati kursi di sebelah Sasuke, memesan segelas vodka untuk dirinya. "Kau melakukan kesalahan Sasuke, seharusnya kau mengendalikan sisi iblismu itu. Kau bodoh dengan tindakanmu yang membuat para dewa murka. Dan resikonya, kini kau harus mati ditanganku."

"Terserah. Lagi pula itu memang tujuanku. Aku sudah terlalu lama untuk hidup." Mata Sasuke menerawang. "Seribu tahun lebih, cukup membuatku muak dengan dunia ini." Tatapan Sasuke menjelajah pemburu disampingnya, begitu panas hingga ia merasa bisa menelanjangi Naruto. Sasuke bergairah seiring berlalunya detik demi detik. Sisi liar iblis dalam dirinya tak sanggup ia kendalikan lagi. Sasuke menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa pemburu itu juga bergairah sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto menelan ludah, iblis ini memandanginya seolah-olah dirinya adalah madu yang begitu menggiurkan. Membuat perut Naruto keram akibat gairah yang memuncak. "Tak ada perlawanan kali ini? Sungguh menyenangkan." Naruto berharap detak jantungnya berdetak dengan normal lagi.

"Bawa aku ke neraka, Naruto." Mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut sang iblis kebrutalan, Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke ke kamar kosong di lantai atas kelab. " Dengan senang hati, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke harus mengendalikan diri. Tak ingin melukai Naruto karena sisi iblisnya. Kecupan Naruto pada bibirnya sungguh menggoda. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, menyusupkan jemari tangannya ke rambut pirang Naruto. Memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto terkejut, lalu dengan penuh gairah Naruto menerima sentuhan lidah Sasuke. Memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa merasakan lebih, memberinya ciuman sedalam yang diinginkannya. Rasa itu begitu memabukkan.

Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan mendorong Naruto ke dinding. Tangan Naruto mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke. Gigi mereka saling bertabrakan, lidah saling terkait dan ciuman itu terus berlanjut seperti menimbulkan nyala api. Begitu panas dan melelehkan.

"Bantu aku melepas bajumu Naruto," ucap Sasuke disela ciumannya. Sasuke menggeram kesal karena kancing-kancing baju itu tak juga lepas. "Naruto..." Sasuke mengerang dan diikuti derai tawa Naruto. "Dasar iblis brutal," ungkap Naruto. Dilepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sasuke untuk membantu melepas baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya tetap terjebak dalam ciuman Sasuke yang dalam.

Naruto tak hanya melepas bajunya, ia juga melepas baju Sasuke. "Ehmm..." mengerang, kini ciuman Sasuke menjelajahi leher dan pundaknya. Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang diberikan Sasuke di tubuhnya, hampir membuatnya gila.

Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang sungguh luar biasa. Bekas luka sayatan dari dada sampai perutnya meninggalkan garis merah tipis pada kulit putih pucat itu. Tubuh Sasuke dihiasi otot-otot yang membuat Naruto iri. Tanpa berhenti mengerang, Naruto membuka kancing celana Sasuke, menurunkan resletingnya dan mendorong celana itu ke bawah. Bukti gairah Sasuke menantangnya.

"Kau seharusnya menelanjangi dirimu juga, Naruto..." Sasuke melepas Naruto hanya untuk mengagumi karyanya pada tubuh pemburunya ini. Indah, kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang dimiliki Naruto sangat indah. Kembali Sasuke mencium Naruto. Menelusuri tubuh Naruto melalui bibirnya. Kening, pelipis, hidung, pipi, rahang, dan kembali mengecup dalam bibir menggoda itu. Tangan Sasuke tak berhenti diam ketika menyadari Naruto telah meremas rambutnya lagi. Menelusuri punggung Naruto dengan tangannya, menggelitik dibagian belakang telinga, dan meremas pantat Naruto yang masih tertutupi celana jeans.

"Ehmm... Oh! Sas..." Kepala Naruto tak berhenti bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh tonjolan di dadanya... buah dadanya. Ini sungguh gila, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke memegangi Naruto di bawah lengannya dan mengangkat Naruto dalam gendongannya. Tanpa melepas bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke arah ranjang kamar itu.

Perlahan diturunkannya Naruto tepat di tengah ranjang kemudian menindihnya. "Sentuh aku, Naruto..." Sasuke membimbing tangan Naruto untuk menyentuhnya. Menyentuh dadanya, perutnya, dan tepat di kejantanannya. "Gguuh..." sentuhan Naruto hampir saja menghilangkan kendali akan dirinya. Tidak, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan sisi iblisnya menguasainya. Ia ingin bercinta dengan Naruto, menyentuhnya secara perlahan, dan menginginkan rasa memiliki akan Naruto untuk dirinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya merasakan cinta sebelum ia terjun ke neraka.

Tak menunggu, Sasuke melepas satu-satunya penghalang. Celana jeans Naruto segera dilepaskannya dan dilemparnya ke samping dengan sembarangan. Di ciumnya dahi Naruto sebelum ia mengulum pusat gairah pemburunya itu dengan penuh. Lidah Sasuke menyusuri kejantanan Naruto dalam mulutnya.

Naruto mengerang, melengkungkan punggungnya menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke. Terengah-engah dan ia hampir menjerit. Hampir lepas kendali saat itu juga. Gerakan Naruto semakin liar mencari kepuasan. "Ohmm... Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih erotis dari ini. "Aku akan memuaskanmu, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke yang berjuang mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, aku... Ehmm... Sasuke, cepatlah!" raung Naruto. Alih-alih menuruti Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya pada kejantanan Naruto dan kembali mencium bibir yang semakin menggoda itu. Dihisapnya dan dibelitnya lidah Naruto, membawanya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ehmm..."

Sementara bibir Sasuke mencari kepuasan dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke memulai persiapannya. Disentuh dan dibelainya lagi batang kejantanan Naruto, mengeksplorasi titik-titik sensitif itu. Dan Sasuke tahu dimana tangannya harus berada.

Sasuke menarik nafas ketika ia mulai memasukkan jari tengah kirinya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. "Uhh...!" seketika Naruto terkejut. Pinggulnya terangkat meminta lebih banyak sentuhan, dan Sasuke mengabulkannya.

"Nikmat?" bisik Sasuke. Naruto hanya mampu mengerang untuk menjawabnya. "Ini belum selesai, Naruto. Tahanlah..."

"Ohmm... Sasuke!" Naruto menekan punggung Sasuke, mencakarnya saat Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Begitu penuh dan berdenyut.

"Tatap aku, Naruto." Sasuke menarik nafas menenangkan sisi iblisnya. Seribu tahun lebih ia hidup dan Sasuke tak pernah merasa begitu hidup dengan sangat tepat separti saat ini, berada dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto melengkungkan pinggangnya, meminta Sasuke bergerak. "Sebentar... aku... aku harus... mengendalikan sisi iblisku," Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tak ingin... menyakitimu."

"Aku tak takut Sasuke, perlu kau ingat aku seorang hunter yang kuat. Bebaskanlah dirimu. Aku ingin merasakanmu seutuhnya." Dan seketika itu kendali Sasuke lepas sepenuhnya. Wajah iblis kebrutalan yang sempurna, begitu menggoda.

Naruto tahu bagaimana jika iblis kebrutalan tak lagi dapat mengendalikan diri. Dan Naruto tak menyesali apa yang diucapkannya pada Sasuke. Dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang dirasakannya, Naruto mengaitkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Aku tak mau menunggu lagi..."

"Gguuhh... gigit pundakku, Naruto." Sasuke menggeram keras-keras, menarik tubuhnya keluar dan mendorongnya lagi. Sasuke menggigit lekukan leher Naruto. Gemetaran akan gairahnya, ditarik dan didorongnya tubuhnya begitu dalam dari tubuh Naruto. Ranjang kamar itu bergetar seluruhnya, menimbulkan suara derit logam bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Oh! Errgh... Sasuke!" Tubuh Naruto bergelinjang mencapai kepuasan. Tubuhnya lemas. Kenikmatan mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Belum..." geram Sasuke saat kemudian meraih sebelah lutut Naruto, membukanya lebih lebar agar ia bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi, mencari kepuasan. "Naruto..." Sasuke mempercepat gerakan dan tekanannya. Naruto terengah-engah merasa dirinya terbakar, kepalanya tak berhenti bergerak liar. Kenikmatan melandanya. Sasuke mencubit puncak tonjolan dadanya dan membuatnya menjerit tak tertahankan. "Aaaggrrhh...!"

"Maaf..." bisik Sasuke di telinganya. "Sungguh... aku ingin bersikap lembut."

"Aku suka. Aku suka dirimu... Seutuhnya." Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke membawa bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke dan melumatnya penuh gairah.

Kebahagiaan membuncah dalam diri Sasuke. '_Sedikit lagi'_. Luar biasa. Inilah Surga yang selama ini diinginkannya. Saat jiwanya tak lagi hampa. "Naruto..." Sasuke menggeram. "Kau milikku."

Kepuasan itu mendekati mereka. Panas api yang menjilat-jilat membakar tubuh mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Mereka benar-benar menyatu, tak hanya fisik tapi juga jiwa keduanya.

"Aaarggghh... Sasuke!" Naruto mencapai kepuasan untuk kesekian kalinya dan Sasuke mengikutinya, meraih cahaya yang melambungkannya dengan penuh kenikmatan. "Ggguuuhh..." Sasuke membenamkan geramannya pada leher Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bodoh. Kau seharusnya membunuhku, Naruto. Membawaku ke neraka, bukan ke surga seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ya, mungkin memang dia benar-benar bodoh. Seorang hunter tak boleh terjerat pada iblis buruannya. Tapi Sasuke berbeda. Begitu mempesona dan sulit untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, Sasuke. Tapi pemburu ini telah terjerat oleh pesonamu. Dan aku sungguh tak keberatan akan hal itu."

"Dewa akan memburumu, Naruto. Kau mengingkari perintahnya. Kau tau akibatnya, kan?" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Yang aku tahu, kehidupanku akan semakin menarik. Tidak ada kata membosankan jika itu bersamamu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengecup ujung bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram menenangkan sisi iblisnya. Bahkan hanya disentuh Naruto saja ia bergairah. Dibelainya rambut Naruto sebelum ia menarik dan melumat bibir menggoda itu dengan penuh. Menyesapnya sampai ia puas. "Tanggung sendiri akibatnya, Naruto."

"Kau takut, Sasuke?!" Naruto mencoba untuk menggoda.

"Huh?!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Tak ada kata takut dalam kamusku. Kita lawan para dewa yang seenaknya itu."

"Ah, itu baru iblisku." Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku milikku, Naruto. Selamanya." Bisik Sasuke.

"Miliki aku sepenuhnya, Sasuke..."

-**end**-

Sedikit dari penulis:

Apa yang saya tulis ini... wkwkwkwk...

'Rated M' untuk SasuNaru. Kyaaa... gak taulah itu hot apa enggak. Yang jelas nulis fic ini cukup membuat saya frustasi. Hehehehe...

Terima kasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca fic saya ini. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan review juga ya... mau kritik, komentar ataupun sarannya bakalan ditampung. =D

Sekian dari saya,

Cheesynamonst, kabuurrrr...

(^^)/


End file.
